blitztheleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Quentin Sands
Quentin Sands is a linebacker for, and captain of, the New York Nightmare, and represents the main antagonist of Blitz: The League. His name is a play on San Quentin, the oldest prison in California known for having the largest death row in the US. Sands was drafted by the Nightmare in 2002, 2nd overall out of North Carolina becoming the first UNC player to be drafted top 3, at a time when the team was floundering in Division II. Sands not only won Rookie of the Year that year, but also won the Defensive Player of the Year, the first rookie to do so. Two years later, he leads the Nightmare into Division I, where they become the favorites to win it all the following year (the year the game takes place). Role in Blitz 1 The game's opening scene shows the final game of the previous season, between the Nightmare and the player-created team. The final play of the game sees Sands level a hit on the player team's quarterback (whose last name on the jersey is always different and whose first name is never given-in fact, Sands even remarks that he doesn't know the player's first name), ending the game and the player's career. As the player team progresses through Divisions III and II, the League headlines occasionally check in on Sands to continually establish him as the most dominant and feared player in The League, and how he controls the destiny of the Nightmare. Upon reaching Division I, Sands gets into an altercation with the player team's rookie at a nightclub, which degenerates into a brawl between all members of both teams. The next night at the game, Sands delivers a late hit on the rookie, tearing his MCL and leaving him out for six games, until the next time the player's team plays the Nightmare. The two teams play once again in the League Championship Game. The night before the game, Sands attempts to take advantage of the veteran's financial woes, offering to buy his team's playbook off him to gain an advantage for the Nightmare. The veteran, however, sells him a fake copy, confusing Sands and his defense during the game. Role in Blitz 2 Sands is shown in the game's trailer playing for the Nightmare against the Bruno Battaglia-led Los Angeles Riot, where he returns a fumble 80 yards for a winning touchdown. The subsequent League history divulged that Sands tore his ACL and MCL in the championship game, and sat out the entire 2006 season. Sands was blamed for the Nightmare's poor play that season, as it was speculated he could have returned, but instead spent his time partying and recording rap albums. When he returned in 2007, many experts believed he had lost a step. Two games into the Division 3 season, Commissioner Clive Hanson pushes through a trade sending Sands to the Player-Created Team. Sands states that he will refuse to play for a Division 3 team, but Hanson tells him that the Nightmare was looking to cut or trade him when they drafted Max Carson, and that Sands will do what he says. It is later revealed that Hanson is using Sands to ruin "Franchise", who spurned the Riot. While at the Nightclub after a game, Sands slips Ultranol pills into Franchise's drink, resulting in a positive drug test and Franchise's subsequent arrest. With proper training and the use of certain performance enhancing drugs, Sands can be returned to his superstar form, and Sands can play even if the player chooses to put Franchise as a linebacker (Sands will be an outside linebacker, as that was Lawrence Taylor's position in real life). In order to do so, the player must train Sands in the Tackling, Speed, Strength, and Agility attributes. Sands later tires of Hanson's corruption and constant ordering of other players, and arranges to help Franchise get revenge. He feigns an interest in joining the Riot in exchange for helping to throw the League Championship, and mentions that Franchise tore his Achilles tendon in practice (a statement that was either exaggerated or outright bogus). He manages to tape Hanson offering him a spot on the Riot as team captain for the following season in exchange for missing tackles, as well as telling investors to buy Riot stock on the inside information on Franchise. Sands sends the tape of Hanson's illegal activities to the FBI, and is ultimately responsible for his arrest after the game, which his team wins. Personality Quentin Sands is known as the face of The League, and is its most popular player, as evidenced by sales of his jerseys and other merchandise. Sands, unlike Battaglia or other players in The League, is not known for wild off-field behavior, giving the appearance of a gentleman. He credits this to his endorsement deals and an assertion that he must always conduct himself like a businessman. In reality, Sands is as dishonest and seedy as most other players in The League. He makes inappropriate remarks about the player team's head cheerleader, who happens to be dating the rookie. This spurs the rookie to attack Sands, igniting the brawl. During the game, Sands levels a low hit on the rookie's knee after a play is over, nearly ending his season and his career. While the rookie is out, Sands leaves a voicemail saying he will "take care" of Jacqui. The night before the League Championship Game, he attempts to buy a playbook off the veteran, knowing of his financial woes. Quentin Sands is voiced by legendary New York Giants linebacker Lawrence Taylor, who lent both his likeness and jersey number (#56) to the character. *3-time MVP (2004, 2005, 2007) *10-time All-Star (2004-2014) *2008 Championship MVP *4-time League Championship (2008, 2010) *9-time Defensive Player of the Year (2003-2008, 2010) *2003 Rookie of the Year Category:Characters Category:Team Captains Category:Blitz: The League Characters Category:Blitz: The League II Characters